marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Poppy's by the Tree (Part 1)
| image = | caption = The Bundys go vacationing in Dumpwater, FL | season = 2 | episode = 1 | taping = August 14, 1987 | airdate = September 27, 1987 | overall = 14 | writers = Ron Leavitt Michael G. Moye | directors = Linda Day | guests = Gary Grubbs Richard Paul Charlie Dell Ian Patrick Williams Becky Phelps Kim Morgan Greene Dan Gauthier Sandy Sprung Bill Marcus | network = FOX | production = 2.02 | previous = "Johnny Be Gone" (Season 1 finale) | next = "Poppy's by the Tree (Part 2)" | imdb = tt0642350 }} is the first episode and season premiere of Season 2 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 14th overall episode in the series. Written by Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on September 27, 1987. Synopsis The Bundys take a vacation to near-beautiful Dumpwater, Florida and stay in a cut-rate motel where an ax murderer that hates tourists, shows up every five years since 1967, and redneck locals begin to make bets on who the psycho will strike next. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest Stars *Gary Grubbs as Delbert *Richard Paul as The Sheriff *Charlie Dell as Roy *Ian Patrick Williams as Beany *Becky Phelps as Gloria *Kim Morgan Greene as Becky *Dan Gauthier as Kelly's Boyfriend *Sandy Sprung as Dottie *Bill Marcus as Harold Notes Title *The episode title refers to the motel Poppy's by the Tree the Bundys stay at for their vacation. Trivia *This is the first two-parter on Married... with Children. *Part 1 and 2 of this episode were originally shown as a one-hour episode. *The addition "by the Tree" is a reference to the common Florida beachfront resorts addition "by the Sea". *This episode starts off in black and white. *Dumpwater is a fictional town but according to the map shown in the episode it is located near Lake City, Florida. *The name "Dumpwater" could be a play on the name of an actual town called Clearwater in Florida. *Al and Peggy stay in room 21 and Bud and Kelly stay in room 22. *Sandy Sprung, who plays Dottie in this episode, was also a producer and writer on the show. *Charlie Dell, who plays Roy in this episode, would later play Leslie Baum in the season 9 episode "Shoeless Al". *This would not be the last time when the family go on vacation and their lives are in danger. It happens again in "The England Show" Trilogy. *Gary Grubb, who plays Delbert in this episode, would later play Cal Stevens in the season 11 episode, "Requiem for a Chevyweight (Part 2)". *Ian Patrick Williams, who plays Beany in this episode, would later play Inspector Fitzpatrick in the season 10 episode "Al Goes to the Dogs". *The ending credits for this episode show a still frame of the Bundy family entering Poppy's instead of Al and Peggy on the couch. Cultural References *Al calls Beany "Elmo", which is a character from the children's TV show Sesame Street. Music *The song that plays in the beginning of the episode is "Ode to Billie Joe" by Bobbie Gentry. Locations *Bundy Residence *Poppy's by the Tree motel Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Poppy's by the Tree Motel Lobby *Peggy and Al's Poppy's by the Tree Motel Room *Kelly and Bud's Poppy's by the Tree Motel Room Goofs *The hole on Al and Peggy's bed, which the killer shoves the machete up through in the end, is visible the entire episode. *Bud asks to go down to the high school "tomorrow" to meet the man who met Andy Griffith. Earlier Al reads the events page in newspaper. The event was said to be "tonight." *Bud tells Beany that he wants his can of Coke to be unopened, yet when it arrives at the table it is already open and he proceeds to drink it. *At the end of the episode, the killer shoves a long machete up through the mattress. This isn't possible considering he's under a bed and there's not enough vertical space to shove a machete straight up. External Links * *Poppy's by the Tree (Part 1) on Bundyology *Poppy's by the Tree (Part 1) - Illustrated Transcript on albundy.net *#15 Poppy's by the Tree - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 2 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season premiere Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter